


Run/Away

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noncon - Inexperienced Victim Didn't Know What They Were Consenting To, Uncle/Nephew Incest, gentle rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Ten-year-old Peter runs away from foster care and goes to live with his Uncle James.Turns out there was a very good reason why Peter's dearly departed parents never let Uncle James near him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Young Boy/His Father's Twin Brother
Comments: 1
Kudos: 203
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Run/Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/gifts).



Peter lifts his hand. Hesitates. Takes a deep, steadying breath. Then, he knocks firmly on the door. “Uncle James?” he calls.

“Come in,” Uncle James replies.

Peter takes another deep, steadying breath and reaches for the doorknob. Turns it. The door opens. He’s opened the door to Uncle James’s bedroom, and Uncle James sits inside.

Uncle James is his father’s estranged identical twin brother. Peter’s family disowned Uncle James a few years after Peter was born. Peter doesn’t know the reason for their falling out – he’s never asked anyone, and no one has ever told him why. Not his parents who both died in a car accident. Certainly not Uncle James.

Three months ago, Peter ran away from foster care. He’d gotten his uncle’s home address in the city, and showed up at his door. He’d hesitated for hours before working up the courage to knock. But when he did, Uncle James has been there on the other side, and Uncle James kindly took him in. He looks _just_ like Peter’s Daddy, and Peter loves him dearly.

“What is it, Peter? What’s wrong?” Uncle James asks. He’s reading in bed, but he puts his book aside. His brow is furrowed with concern.

“I…I had a nightmare…” _His parents, dying. His uncle, gone. Himself, left all alone._ Peter sniffles. “Do you…do you think I can sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course.” Uncle James lifts the covers and beckons. He wears no nightclothes, but his body is big and handsome and strong, and he is not ashamed of his nakedness.

Peter, who wears only one of his uncle’s old t-shirts, pretends not to notice, either. He’s ten years old – not a baby anymore! – and he is learning to put aside childish things. He climbs into bed and nestles close to Uncle James, curling into his warmth, his comforting, musky scent. He likes how Uncle James smells. It reminds him of Daddy.

Uncle James rubs Peter’s back soothingly. “Do you want to tell me about it?” he asks.

Peter sighs, relaxing into the touch. Daddy wasn’t a particularly tactile person. Uncle James is the exact opposite of Daddy. “I…I dreamed I lost you, Uncle James,” he whimpers, new tears welling up through his lashes in spite of his best efforts. “It was so lonely.”

“But you haven’t lost me. I’m right here,” Uncle James says. His hand is on Peter’s belly now, underneath the t-shirt and rubbing, massaging. He kisses Peter’s tears-soaked cheek as his hand slides lower, down to Peter’s dick. It fits easily within the palm of his uncle’s hand, even after his uncle has fondled him hard.

This is meant to distract him from the nightmares. Relax him. Ease his mind. That’s what Uncle James told him the first time. Peter isn’t sure if it – or any of Uncle James’s other suggestions – has been working out, not really, but he tells himself he needs to give them a fair chance.

Peter cuddles closer to Uncle James as he strokes his dick, rubbing his nose into hair on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wraps his lips around one of Uncle James’s nipples, tonguing the areola and nipping until it is pointed and stiff. Uncle James likes that, or so he’s said, and Peter does too. He suckles like a babe to the teat, imagining a fantastical flow of sweet milk that fills his belly with warmth.

Uncle James has not, meanwhile, stopped stroking Peter’s dick. Peter shivers as the pleasurable tension builds and abruptly releases, in a wave of heat that feels like falling. Peter holds on to his uncle, shaking and whining as his uncle draws the orgasm out for as long as possible.

“Uncle James!” Peter cries. This is too much. He feels overwhelmed. “I-I—”

“Shh, shh, let it happen,” Uncle James says.

After it finally recedes, Peter looks down at himself. He sees the tiniest bit of slickness, but no ejaculate. He feels vaguely disappointed by that. Soon, he tells himself. Soon he’ll have incontrovertible proof that he’s become a man like Uncle James.

In the meantime, though, he is obligated to reciprocate. Uncle James did it for him; now he gets to do it for Uncle James. That’s the polite thing to do, and it’s what his Daddy taught him. Daddy would be proud that his son has taken his lessons to heart! Uncle James’s dick is already hard when Peter reaches down to hold it, so long and thick that he needs both hands to stroke properly.

The softness of the skin is tantalizing, and Peter loves watching how the foreskin rolls back and forth over the glans, exposing the glans completely on each downward stroke. Peter has never seen his own glans, since his foreskin does not yet retract, but he loves the sight of Uncle James’s, flushed a deep purplish-red and shaped like an apricot. A fruit of flesh and blood. He would love to lick it, to bite, to drink its juices—

“C’mere.” Uncle James pulls him away from his dick, pulls him back up and into another hug. They roll around in the bed, kissing and cuddling, until eventually Peter is pinned beneath his uncle’s weight. Their dicks are crushed together, and Uncle James is rocking his hips back and forth, back and forth. Delicious slide. Peter realizes that he’s gotten hard again too; he bucks up into his uncle, seeking more contact.

Uncle James moans. “Ah, I need to be inside you. Please, Peter. Say yes. Just say yes, and we’ll be joined. Joined together.”

Peter doesn’t understand what Uncle James means, not really, but the slide of Uncle James’s dick on his feels good, and he feels safe underneath his strong, adult body. And the words ‘joined together’ make him ache with want. “Yes,” he says. “ _Yes_.”

It’s only when Uncle James turns him onto his belly and puts oily fingers into his anus that he feels a nibble of doubt. He doesn’t say anything, though. Not even when Uncle James begins to feed his hard dick into Peter’s rear end.

“Ahhh, you feel so good! So good. I love you so much. I knew I loved you from the first moment I saw you! But your parents, Peter…your parents wouldn’t let me near you…”

It’s not his uncle’s fault, he tells himself. None of it. The fault is Peter’s. He’s the one who opened the door, after all, and now it’s too late, much, much too late, to run away again.


End file.
